wfrp2edfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Flisak
Profesja podstawowa The rivers of the Empire are vital arteries of communication and commerce. They provide speedy transportation and link most of the major cities of the realm. Boatmen ply these busy waterways, taking passengers and goods throughout the Empire and even into Kislev. Although the rivers are safer than the dark forest roads, they are not without danger. Many routes pass through wild country untouched by civilisation. Boatmen must be ready to protect their cargoes and fares from raiders and bandits. Experienced Boatmen are tough and resourceful, equally adept at boat handling, navigation, and combat. tabthumb Umiejętności: Mocna głowa lub Plotkowanie, Nawigacja, Pływanie, Sekretny język (łowców) lub Znajomość języka (kislevski), Spostrzegawczość, Sztuka przetrwanie, Wiedza (Imperium lub Kislev), Wioślarstwo, Żeglarstwo Zdolności: Obieżyświat, Wyczucie kierunku Wyposażenie: lekki pancerz (skórzana kurta), łódź wiosłowa Profesje wstępne: Przemytnik, Przewoźnik Profesje wyjściowe: Nawigator, Przemytnik, Rybak, Żeglarz, Żołnierz okrętowy A Day in the Life Boatmen typically spend long days steering their boats downstream or rowing them upriver against the current. At journey’s end, the faster the cargo is unloaded, the quicker a boatman gets paid and the sooner he can toddle off to the nearest tavern while the captain arranges cargo and passengers for the return trip. Any downtime on board is spent mending, repairing and maintaining the vessel and equipment. The work is backbreaking and tedious, with occasional, long periods of boredom for good measure. Boatmen rarely spend much time in one place, so it’s an ideal avocation both for passable mutants and for serial criminals. Boatmen act not only as crew to load, unload and handle the river craft en route, but also as guardians against the many threats that seek to prey on river traffic. River pirates are not unknown, and the occasional clever bandits will create traps or logjams along the rivers to hinder or halt traffic altogether, making them easy pickings for resourceful thieves. A successful boatman must proficient in weaponry as well as the art of ship handling. Some skill in carpentry is useful as well, for submerged rocks and hidden snags can often damage a river craft; timely repairs can prevent the loss of not only the vessel and cargo, but the crew as well. Affiliations The career of a Boatman tends to be an unfulfilling one. Boatmen who are smart will save their money to either buy their own boat or buy a piece of land and take to farming. Many boatmen become pirates or smugglers, as the pay is better and the hours much shorter. Still, boatmen tend to know members of the Dockers Guild -- responsible for loading and unloading ships in the larger cities – as well as both merchant and military sailors. Connections such as these can help provide career exit paths as well as information and the occasional assist in not-strictly-legal acts. It’s not unknown for a boatman particularly shrewd in handling money to become a smuggler or merchant as soon as he has a few coins to rub together, and with the connections on the docks and knowing which palms to grease, such savvy individuals might make a nice living for themselves. Adventure Seeds Dangerous Transport: The party is recruited for a mission to rescue hostages captured by pirates or bandits upriver. The boatmen charged with getting the party close to their quarry could be helpful, or they may be in league with the kidnappers. Smuggling Smugglers: The party is recruited to steal something from a docked ship. The cargo is small and light, but valuable and sure to be guarded. The players must rely on boatmen to get them close to the ship without being seen, then get them away from the ship and into the safety of a nearby marsh or the mouth of a river to avoid capture by the authorities and the owners of the stolen goods. When the party hands over the cargo, they may find they their payment is more than they bargained for. Kategoria:Profesje